Who Robbed Charlie?
''Who Robbed Charlie? ''is a 2003 animated adventure-comedy film film produced by Revolution Studios and Xtranormal Animation Studios and distributed by Columbia Pictures. It was directed by Peter Nagler (in his directorial debut), from a screenplay by Peter Cohen and Audel Laroque and a story by Nagler. Who Robbed Charlie? was the first Xtranormal film to be produced by Revolution Studios, and it premiered at Grauman's Chinese Theatre on September 2, 2003 and was released on September 19, 2003. It received generally positive reviews and was a box office success earning a total of $879.5 million worldwide becoming the second highest-grossing film of 2003. A direct-to-video film titled Who Robbed Joseph? with none of the cast members reprising their voice roles was released in 2004 being critically panned and regarded as the worst animated sequel of all time. Plot Coming soon! Cast Coming soon! Production Coming Soon! Music Coming soon! Marketing Coming soon! Trailers A teaser trailer was released online on January 16, 2003, and the official trailer for the film was released on May 21, 2003. Release Columbia Pictures announced on April 1, 2002 that the film would be released worldwide on Septembner 19, 2003. The film was released a day earlier in Australia and the United Kingdom. From a year up to a week before the film was released, Sony shown exclusive behind-the-scenes footage along with teasers and sneak peeks of the film. Director Peter Nagler, the older brother of Eric Nagler, stated "people will not watch a spoiled movie so we shouldn't release any footage that contains spoilers nor ruins the surprise." Who Robbed Charlie? ''first premiered at the Grauman's Chinese Theatre on September 2, 2003 before having it's theatrical release on September 19, 2003. The film was rated PG-13 by the Motion Picture Association of America for "stylized sequences of violence and action, language, crude humor, and suggestive content." The production staff of the team had expected this rating and believed it wouldn't affect the box office gross of the film. The United Kingdom release had passed the film as 12A with no edits by the British Board of Film Classification where it was expected to have a 15 rating. A BBFC spokesman said regarding scenes with stronger violence, "stronger violence with high amounts of blood is acceptable in 12A films and as long as children and their parents can handle them, there will not be nothing to worry about." Home Media The film was released on VHS and DVD by Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment on January 20, 2004. Reception Critical response ''Coming soon! Box office Who Robbed Charlie? ''broke box office records to become the first animated film to pass the $100 million mark in a single weekend, even when adjusting for inflation, with its $142,077,566 mark establishing a opening weekend record. The gross surpassed the previous record holder's ''Finding Nemo $70 million opening; on this, Rick Lyman of The New York Times wrote, "while industry executives had expected a strong opening for the film because there was little competition in the marketplace and prerelease polling indicated intense interest from all age groups, no one predicted that Who Robbed Charlie? ''would surpass the ''Finding Nemo's ''record." The film also set a record for crossing $100 million milestone in 2 days, which beat ''Spider-Man's ''record of doing so in 3 days at the time being the fastest any film had reached the mark. The opening weekend haul had an average of $34,192 per theater, which at time, Box Office Mojo reported as being "the highest per theater average for an ultra-wide release." The film's opening weekend record for a animated film would later be surpassed by ''New GoAnimate The Third ''in 2007 and later ''Incredibles 2 ''in 2018. With the release in the United States and Canada on September 19, 2003 on 7,500 screens at 3,615 theaters, the film earned $64,030,486 on its opening day, averaging $20,685 per theater. This was the highest opening day at the time until it was surpassed by ''The Dark Knight's $67.1 million haul in 2008. Who Robbed Charlie? also set an all-time record for the highest earnings in a single day with $45,192,100 on its second day of release, a record later surpassed by Shrek 2 in 2004. On the Sunday during its opening weekend, the film earned an additional $32,854,980, the highest gross a film took in on a Sunday, at the time. The film stayed at the top position in its second weekend, dropping only 32% and grossing another $96,612,744, while averaging $23,768 per theater. At the time, this was the highest-grossing second weekend of any film. During its second weekend, the film crossed the $200 million mark on its ninth day of release, also a record at the time. At the end of its second weekend, the film brought in a 10-day total of $203,040,031. The film remained in first in its third weekend, and made $47,340,244 while dropping 51%, averaging $19,458 per theater, and bringing the 17-day tally to $255,273,168. Its third weekend haul set the record for highest-grossing third weekend, which was first surpassed by Avatar (2009). It dropped to second position in its fourth weekend behind The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, grossing $20,829,707 over the Halloween shopping frame, dropping only 56% while expanding to 3,876 theaters, averaging $10,240 over four days, and bringing the 25-day gross to $330,000,922. In the box office, Who Robbed Charlie? became 2003's highest-grossing film with $403,706,375 in the U.S. and Canada, defeating The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King and Finding Nemo. Who Robbed Charlie? ''currently ranks as the 29th-highest-grossing film of all time in the U.S. and Canada with it's $401,506,375 gross, not adjusted for inflation. The film also grossed $478,002,176 from its international markets, bringing its worldwide total to $879,508,551, making it 2003's second-highest-grossing film of all time, worldwide. The film sold an estimated 69,484,400 tickets in the US. ''Who Robbed Charlie? ''is also currently the highest grossing film released by Revolution Studios, as well as the 12th-highest-grossing animated film in general. International markets which generated grosses in excess of $10 million include Australia ($16.9 million), Brazil ($17.4 million), France, Algeria, Monaco, Morocco and Tunisia ($32.9 million), Germany ($30.7 million), Italy ($20.8 million), Japan ($56.2 million), Mexico ($31.2 million), South Korea ($16.98 million), Spain ($23.7 million), and the United Kingdom, Ireland and Malta ($45.8 million). ''Who+-| Robbed Charlie? became the highest-grossing animated film of all time at the time of its release, both domestically and worldwide, getting a 99% on Rotten Tomatoes. Its domestic gross was eventually topped by Finding Dory (2016) and later Incredibles 2 ''(2018). Its worldwide gross was first surpassed by ''Shrek 2 ''(2004). The film's U.S. television rights (Fox, TBS/TNT) were sold for $60 million. Related gross toy sales were $109 million. Its U.S. DVD revenue as of March 2004 stands at $348.8 million. Its U.S. VHS revenue as of July 2005 is $89.2 million. Accolades ''2004 Kids' Choice Awards Sequel/Future Main article: Who Robbed Joseph? A direct-to-video sequel titled ''Who Robbed Joseph? ''was released on April 13, 2004 and featured new cast members as well. The film received negative reviews and became known as the worst direct-to-video animated sequel of all time. A prequel to the film is currently in the works after Disney and Sony finally ended their dispute on rights to the ''Who Robbed...? ''franchise. Unlike the other films, this one will be under Margot Animation due to Xtranormal Animation Studios being split and folded into GoAnimate Animation for family movies and Margot Animation for adult/mature films. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Sony Pictures Releasing films Category:Sony Pictures Releasing International films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:2003 films Category:2000s Category:Movies that are rated PG-13 Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:Rated PG-13 Movies Category:Xtranormal Animation Studios films Category:Xtranormal Films Category:Revolution Studios films